The Twins Choi
by SimbaRella
Summary: SICHUL FIC! Choi Taemin dan Choi Daniel, si kembar dari keluarga Choi. Dua pangeran cantik kesayangan Diddy Siwon dan Mommy Heechul. Oneshot, BL, MPREG. Enjoy!


_**Sometimes, being a brother is even better than being a superhero!**_—Marc Brown.

.

.

.

.

.

**Title: The Twins Choi**

**Author: Jenny Kim**

**Disclaimer: SiChul saling memiliki satu sama lain. TaemiNiel mutlak milik saya!**

**Rated: T semi M**

**Length: Oneshot**

**Warning(s): MPREG, BL, Typo(s)**

.

.

.

.

.

"H—hiks..."

Sebuah isakan meluncur lirih dari bibir tebal seorang bayi lelaki mungil yang baru terbangun dari tidurnya. Bayi berumur delapan belas bulan itu mengerjapkan mata basahnya, lalu mengedarkan pandangan polosnya ke sekeliling tempat tidur dalam box-nya, mencari keberadaan sang ibu dalam keremangan ruangan.

"Hiks... Mmy... Mimmy... Hiks... H—HUUWWAAAAAAAA!"

"DANIEL!" Heechul memekik dan berjengit keras kala mendengar putra bungsunya menangis. Di dorongnya kasar dada bidang 'kuda' kesayangannya yang tengah mencumbui leher dan sepasang nipple berisinya kemudian melompat dari tempat tidur dan bergegas mendekati box bayi kembarnya.

Jika tidak ingat pada Tuhan-nya, Siwon pasti sudah mengumpat, menyebut seluruh nama hewan di kebun binatang. Bagaimana bisa istrinya, yang ramping, seksi dan tampak rapuh itu punya kekuatan seperti Rambo hingga mampu membuatnya—yang jelas-jelas punya postur tubuh dua kali lipat lebih besar—terjengkang dari tempat tidur sebesar itu hanya dengan sekali dorong?!

Heechul menyambar saklar lampu dan segera menyalakan lampu utama di kamar itu. Membuat keadaan remang di ruangan itu berubah menjadi terang benderang. Pria cantik penyuka warna pink itu membuka kelambu biru langit box bayi kembarnya dan dengan cekatan mengangkat tubuh bayi bungsunya. "Daby... Daniel baby, kamu kenapa, sayang? Ssshh~ cup cup cup~"

Heechul menimang-nimang tubuh bayinya dan menepuk-nepuk pantat montok Niel. "Jangan menangis, nanti Taby-hyung bangun lho, sayang!"

"Uungg!" Niel bergumam tidak senang. Ia tidak mau disalahkan jika sang kakak kembar terbangun karena mendengar tangisannya. Bibir tebalnya mengerucut seksi dengan alis menukik tajam. Tangan kirinya yang gendut terangkat ke atas dan jatuh di dada sang ibu, mencengkeram dada bengkak di dekat nipple pink kesukaannya (dan kesukaan ayahnya juga, serta kakaknya).

Heechul mendesis pelan. Kuku jari Niel memang tidak panjang, namun cukup kasar untuk dada sensitifnya—yang makin sensitif sejak dokter menyuntikkan sesuatu ke dadanya agar makin membesar hingga bisa digunakan untuk menyusui si kembar.

"Ssshh... Iya, iya... Sabar, aegya~" ringis Heechul. Ia menyingkap piyama pink-nya dengan mudah—karena Siwon sudah mengoyak semua kancingnya—dan mendekatkan nipple-nya yang masih menegang karena ulah Siwon ke bibir tebal Niel.

Niel membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan meraup nipple pink ibunya. Ia menghisap dan menggigit gemas puting sebesar biji kacang itu dengan cepat dan kuat. Alisnya yang menyatu perlahan mengendur seiring dengan derasnya air susu yang membasahi kerongkongannya.

"Pelan-pelan, Daby~" Heechul menyibak poni lebat yang memenuhi dahi putranya dan tersenyum hangat ketika melihat sepasang bibir Niel yang bergerak maju mundur mengulum nipple-nya dengan antusias. Suara kecipak keras keluar dari bibir seksi itu ketika tergesa-gesa menghisap nipple-nya.

Siwon mendekat dan memeluk Heechul dari belakang. Ia meletakkan dagunya di bahu kanan Heechul lalu menggoda buah hatinya yang sibuk menyusu. "Daby~ bwaaaa~"

"Ehehehegg..!" Niel tertawa lucu tanpa melepaskan nipple ibunya. Giginya yang baru tumbuh empat biji menyangkut di puting Heechul, menahannya agar tidak lepas.

Heechul kembali mendesis, geli. Ia mencubit gemas tangan Siwon yang melingkar di pinggangnya. "Jangan iseng, Kuda! Nanti Daby tersedak!" tukasnya galak.

Siwon mengaduh sebentar sebelum tersenyum menyengir tanpa dosa. "Mian, mian~ galak banget, sih... Kayak kucing kecebur bak."

Heechul mendelik tajam. Diinjaknya kaki Siwon kuat-kuat hingga si empunya menjerit memegangi kakinya sambil melompat-lompat dengan satu kaki. Heechul mengibaskan rambut hitam sebahunya dengan gerakan mendramatisir dan menyeringai puas. "Rasakan!"

Niel kembali tertawa dengan suara cemprengnya. Ia melepaskan nipple Heechul dan bertepuk tangan dengan riang.

Siwon menatap Niel sememelas mungkin. "Daby senang ya melihat Diddy menderita? Daby nakal, nih! Hukum ahh~~" ucapnya jahil. Ia merunduk dan pura-pura menggigiti leher dan dada Niel. "Arrmm... Aurrmm... Aurrmmm!"

"Ahahahaha... No, Diddy! Noooh... Ahahahaha!" Tawa Niel pecah karena kegelian.

"Wonnie, sudah~ nanti Daby muntah!" ujar Heechul menasihati.

Tiba-tiba Niel berhenti tertawa. Bayi itu memutar tubuhnya secara tiba-tiba dan menunjuk-nunjuk box-nya. "Mmy, Tata-hung! Tata-hung, My!"

"Hyung-mu kenapa, Daby?" tanya Heechul bingung. Ia melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam box dan terkejut saat mendapati putra pertamanya menatapnya dalam diam dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Astaga, Choi Taemin!"

Serta merta Heechul memindahkan Niel ke gendongan Siwon dan segera mengangkat tubuh mungil Taemin ke dalam rengkuhan dada hangatnya. "Anak Mommy kenapa? Taby marah? Ngambek?"

Taemin menggeleng. Bibir bawahnya yang bergetar maju ke depan. "A-us, My... Tata 'aus, Mommy~"

Heechul menghela nafas. Antara senang karena bayinya tidak kenapa-napa dan sedih karena bayinya hanya diam dalam tangis tanpa mau bicara jika dia haus. "Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi, eum? Kalau Taby sakit bagaimana?" Ibu dua anak itu memindah Taemin ke pinggang kanannya dan menyodorkan dada kanannya yang masih penuh dengan air susu.

Taemin hanya diam dan menatap adiknya. Niel balas menatapnya dengan polos, sebelum kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang ayah.

Siwon yang menatap 'interaksi' kedua putranya mulai berpikir. Tidak lama kemudian dia tertawa karena mengerti. Ia mengacak-acak surai coklat lembut bayi sulungnya. "Taby mengalah pada Daby, eoh?" tebaknya.

Heechul menatap Siwon dengan bingung. "Mengalah?"

Siwon menuntun sang istri untuk duduk di tepian kasur, tak tega melihatnya terus berdiri sembari menggendong putra mereka yang beratnya semakin bertambah setiap harinya. "Dia mengalah pada namdongsaeng-nya supaya Daby bisa minum sepuasnya tanpa terganggu. Makanya Taby diam saja walau haus." Pria bertubuh tinggi tegap dengan sepasang _dimple _di pipinya itu mencubit gemas pipi gembul putra bungsunya. "Dan sepertinya anak bungsu Diddy ini tahu jika hyung-nya juga haus, makanya dia tidak berlama-lama minumnya. Iya 'kan, baby?"

Niel hanya menjawabnya dengan tawa lucu.

Heechul tercekat. Bibir pink seksinya sedikit terbuka, tak menyangka pada kepintaran putra kembarnya. "Jeongmal? Anak Mommy pintar sekali~" pekiknya. Ia menciumi wajah Taemin dengan gemas hingga bayi cantik itu tertawa keras.

Niel merengut. Ia melotot ke arah ibunya.

Heechul balas menatap si bungsu. Ia terkekeh pelan. "Iya, iya... Anak manja Mimmy yang ini juga pintar~" ujarnya gemas sembari mencubit pipi tembam Niel.

Niel meringis. Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Heechul, meminta untuk digendong lagi. Heechulpun menerima uluran tangan bayinya, ia menggendong Taemin di sebelah kanan dan Niel di sebelah kiri. Pria cantik itu merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur, sedikit mengernyit saat punggung pegalnya bertemu dengan permukaan lembut tempat tidur.

Taemin dan Niel merangkak di atas dada ibu mereka, kemudian kembali menuntaskan dahaga mereka dengan menghisap tonjolan pink di dada Heechul.

Heechul mendesah. Malam semakin larut dan ia mulai mengantuk. Ditepuk-tepuknya pantat-pantat montok bayi kembarnya agar mereka segera tidur. "Kalian ini... kenapa tidak pernah puas sih minum susunya? Lihat saja kalau kalian sudah dua tahun, Dokter Lim akan meratakan dada Mommy lagi, jadi kalian harus minum susu kaleng!"

Taemin dan Niel mengeluarkan suara-suara absurd khas bayi, menyerukan ketidaksetujuan mereka. Dengan kompak si kembar Choi itu menggigit nipple pink ibu mereka.

"Arghh..! Taby, Daby, jangan digigit! AWW! Wonnie, toloongg~"

Siwon tertawa terbahak-bahak. Menambah keramaian di rumah keluarga Choi yang maha megah itu tanpa peduli akan tetangga yang terusik karena suara berisik mereka di tengah malam. Pria berlesung pipi itu menghempaskan tubuh kekarnya ke tempat tidur dan mulai mengerjai si kembar.

"Ciaaatt! SuperSimba akan menyelamatkan Heenderella dari dua kakak tir—eh, dua anak kandungnya!" seru Siwon jenaka.

Tawa Heechul pecah mendengar ucapan melantur Siwon. Ia meninju pelan lengan suaminya. Diam-diam ia berterimakasih pada Tuhan (dia sudah bukan Atheis sejak menikah dengan Siwon tiga tahun yang lalu) karena telah memberinya dua pangeran kecil lewat kecanggihan ilmu kedokteran masa kini. Membuatnya bisa hamil dan menyusui si kembar selayaknya ibu pada umumnya meski ia adalah seorang pria.

_'Dan terima kasih sekali lagi karena tidak hanya memberiku dua putra yang sehat dan lucu, namun juga cerdas hingga mengerti akan sifat mengalah serta berbagi di usia mereka yang masih terlampau belia,'_ batin Heechul.

Siwon dan Heechul saling berpandangan penuh cinta. Dan hati terdalam mereka saling membisikkan doa, agar kebahagiaan mereka berlangsung tanpa akhir.

* * *

"Diddy, banguuunnn~ cudah pagi, Diddy~ illeonaaa!"

Niel kecil duduk di atas perut Siwon sembari menepuk-nepuk wajah ayahnya. Balita berusia empat tahun itu mencubit kedua pipi ayahnya, menariknya berlawanan arah sampai melar(?) dan kehilangan kharisma tampannya. Ia memurat-marit wajah ayahnya seperti adonan kue yang siap di giling.

Siwon mengitip Niel sebentar sebelum berpura-pura tidur lagi. Ia memunyung-munyungkan bibirnya, menanti ciuman selamat pagi dari bibir tebal nan seksi milik bayinya.

Niel merunduk dan mencium—lebih tepatnya melumuri—bibir ayahnya dengan air liur. "Muuaaaaacchhh~"

"Bwaaaa~" Siwon membuka matanya secara tiba-tiba dan membuat bayinya terlonjak kaget kemudian tertawa melengking. Ia meremas kedua pantat gendut Niel. "Anak Diddy sudah bangun! Sudah wangi!" Ia mengendus-ngendus leher Niel yang tertutup oleh rambut coklat lebatnya.

"Iya dong! Daby cudah mandi cama Mimmy dan hyung, telus kelamas pakai champoo setlobeli!" celoteh Niel riang.

Siwon mendudukkan dirinya, yang otomatis membuat Niel melorot ke pangkuannya. "Lalu, Mimmy dan Taby-hyung ke mana?"

"Di dapul, bikin panekuk dan esplesso~ umm~ yummyyy~" Niel memejamkan matanya, membayangkan pancake empuk yang disiram saus madu, stroberi dan coklat.

"Dan segelas banana milk kesukaan Daby!" imbuh Siwon sembari menyentil hidung mancung bayinya.

"Dua!" seru Niel. Ia menunjukkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. "Buat Taby-hyung juga!"

Siwon tertawa, bayinya itu memang tidak pernah melupakan kakak kembarnya. "Benar! Kalau begitu, ayo sekarang ke meja makan!"

Niel menggeleng keras dan mendorong dada ayahnya. "No, no, no! Diddy halus mandi dulu, bial tampan dan tidak cepelti gelandangan!"

"Mwo? Siapa yang mengajarimu bicara seperti itu?!" seru Siwon tak percaya.

"Diajalin Mimmy~" jawab Niel polos. Ia segera turun dari pangkuan ayahnya dan berlari keluar kamar.

Siwon mendengus dan terkekeh. "Dasar Cinderella berbibir iblis itu..."

xxx

"Hai, Sexy~" Siwon dengan jahil meremas pantat Heechul yang sedang menungging di meja makan, menata menu sarapan mereka.

Heechul terperanjat. Ia menoleh dan mendelik galak pada sang suami. "Pervert!" umpatnya.

Siwon menyeringai. Ia mencolek dagu lancip Heechul. "Tapi kau tetap cinta, 'kan~~"

"Huh!" Heechul menampik kasar tangan jahil Siwon, namun ia tidak menyanggah ucapan menyebalkan suaminya itu.

Siwon tersenyum menang dan duduk di kursi makan, lalu menarik pinggang ramping Heechul hingga jatuh ke pangkuannya. "Suapi aku, ya?"

"Tidak ma—"

"Tidak ada kata tidak, Choi Heechul!" tekan Siwon.

Heechul menggerutu pelan.

"Molning Mommy, Molning Daddy~" sapa Taemin terengah-engah. Ia baru saja lomba lari 'siapa yang paling cepat sampai ke meja makan' dengan Niel.

"Morning Taby~"

"Daby mana?" tanya Siwon.

"Itu~" Taemin menunjuk ke belakang, ke arah Niel yang berlari ke arah mereka.

"Molning Mimmy, Molning Diddy!" sapa Niel sebelum naik ke kursinya, tepat di depan Taemin. "Ah, Daby kalah~"

Taemin tertawa. "Becok Daby macih ada kecempatan kok," hiburnya sok dewasa.

"Eum!" Niel mengangguk semangat.

Heechul menghapus keringat di dahi kedua putranya. "Jangan lari-lari, nanti lelah."

"Mana ada cinga jalan kaki, Mom/Mmy?" sahut si kembar.

"Kalian kittens, bukan lionets!" sungut Heechul.

"Mereka campuran, Rell," ucap Siwon menengahi.

"Benal!" seru si kembar setuju.

"Aish! Sudahlah, ayo cepat makan!"

"Beldoa dulu~~"

"Iya, iya~" Heechul memutar bola matanya. "Dasar pendeta-pendeta kecil!"

* * *

"MIMMY! KENAPA BANANA MILK-NYA CUMA SATU?!"

Lengkingan suara cempreng Niel kembali terdengar. Mata bulat besarnya yang mirip dengan mata sang ayah membelalak selebar-lebarnya sembari menunjuk dramatis segelas _banana milk_ tak berdosa di tengah meja makan.

Heechul memijit kepalanya yang mendadak pening mendengar teriakan putra bungsunya yang dirasanya makin menggelegar (sampai bisa memporak-porandakan dunia) sehabis makan pagi. "Pisangnya habis, baby~ Mimmy belum beli."

"Habis? Terus yang di dalam celanamu itu apa?" tanya Siwon. Tangannya merambat ke bawah dan mengelus pusaka(?) di tengah selakangan Heechul.

Heechul menatap pria yang sedang memangkunya itu dengan pandangan membunuh. "Bagaimana kalau 'pisang'mu saja? Aku dengan senang hati akan memotong-motongnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam blender."

Siwon nyengir. "Jangan dong, nanti aku tidak bisa membuatmu 'kenyang' sepanjang malam dong. Lagian, nanti 'bibir berkerut'mu makan apa kalau 'pisang'ku di potong?"

"Mommy dan Daddy bicala apa, cih?" tanya Taemin.

Heechul menggeplak kepala Siwon dengan tidak berperikekudaan(?). Warna merah terang memenuhi paras cantiknya. "Jangan dengarkan Daddy kalian, babies! Dia gila!"

"Aku gila karena mencintaimu, chagiya~"

"Bicara sekali lagi, kubunuh kau!" ancam Heechul. Siwon meringis dan segera menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

Heechul menyeringai puas dengan wajah kejam. Namun ekspresinya berubah teduh saat beralih menatap putra kembarnya. "Nah, bagaimana kalau kalian main handgame untuk menentukan siapa yang akan mendapatkan segelas banana milk?"

Taemin dan Niel saling tatap. Merundingkan saran ibu mereka. Dan tak lama berselang, keduanya mengangguk setuju.

"Kai-bai-bo! (Kawi-bawi-bo!)"

Taemin sedikit melambatkan tangannya, mencari tahu adiknya akan mengeluarkan isyarat tangan apa. Dan setelah ia tahu Niel menjagokan kepalan tangannya (yang berarti batu), ia segera membentuk jarinya menyerupai huruf V (gunting) supaya adiknya bisa menang.

"Yeay! Daby menang!" seru Niel riang. Ia melonjak-lonjakkan tubuhnya di atas kursi.

Taemin bertepuk tangan. Ikut senang karena adiknya senang. "Celamat ne, Daby~"

Hyung itu harus mengalah pada dongsaeng. Ingat?

Siwon dan Heechul hanya dapat menghela nafas. Antara prihatin dan bangga dengan sifat sulung Choi itu.

Niel segera mengambil segelas besar _banana milk_ yang menjadi hadiah atas kemenangannya. Kedua tangan mungilnya menangkup badan gelas. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir gelas.

Namun niatnya untuk meminum _banana milk_ langsung sirna saat melihat wajah penuh senyum kakaknya dengan kedua mata sipit yang melengkung bagai bulan sabit.

_'Taby-hyung kan juga suka banana milk,'_ batin Niel merasa bersalah. Dahinya berkerut bingung. Jika dia memberikan banana milk-nya pada Taemin, dia tidak bisa minum. Kalau tidak diberikan... dia juga tidak bisa minum dengan hati senang.

Jadi, minum ataupun tidak minum, hatinya tidak senang!

Bagaimana ya supaya mereka bisa sama-sama minum dan sama-sama senang walau _banana milk_-nya cuma segelas?

_'Aha!'  
_  
Lampu pijar bercahaya kuning terang mendadak muncul di atas kepala Niel. Sebuah ide cemerlang mampir di otak tump—eh, cerdasnya.

Balita berbibir seksi itu menaruh kembali _banana milk_-nya dan turun dari kursinya lalu berlari kencang menuju dapur. Meninggalkan kakak dan kedua orangtuanya yang kebingungan akan tingkahnya.

Tak lama kemudian Niel kembali dengan kedua tangan yang disembunyikan di balik punggung. Ia tersenyum sok misterius saat kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Daby bawa apa?" tanya Taemin penasaran.

"Tallaaaaaa~~" Niel mengeluarkan benda yang disembunyikannya. Dua buah sedotan berwarna putih yang ujungnya bisa dilipat. Ia memberikan satu sedotan pada sang kakak. "Cekalang, Daby dan Taby-hyung bica minum banana milk cama-cama~"

Sudut-sudut di bibir Taemin tertarik ke atas. Ia tersenyum cerah. "Gomawo, Daby~"

"Cheonmaneyo, Taby-hyung~"

Dan keduanya pun meminum banana milk mereka bersama-sama dengan hati riang.

Heechul terkekeh. "Ada saja idenya."

"Anakku memang pintar!" bangga Siwon.

Heechul menggeplak kepala Siwon sekali lagi. "Mereka anakku!"

"Kita 'kan membuatnya sama-sama, Rell."

"Aish! Dasar kuda mesum!"

Dan dilewatilah pagi yang cerah itu dengan pertengkaran tidak penting orangtua dan keakuran si kembar.

.

.

.

.

.  
**  
—END—**

.

.

.

.

.

_**There's no other love like the love **__**for**__** a brother.  
There's no other love like the love **__**from**__** a brother**__._—Astrid Alauda


End file.
